Living Ghosts
by Sierra's Darkness
Summary: [Onesided Mahaado x Karim, Mahaado x Atemu] Mahaado's past is why he became the Dark Magician. What choices did he really strive to make as a priest? And why was he visiting the pharaoh so late at night?


**A/N: **Heya everyone! Another random oneshot, my first try at one of my favourite pairings... Totally didn't see my love for this pairing coming. Anyway, here ya go.

**Dislcaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

**Warning:** Adult themes, and character death.

**Pairing:** Onesided Mahaado x Karim, onesided Mahaado x Atemu. Shounen-ai. He's quite the, er, boys' man, huh?

**

* * *

**

**Living Ghosts**

_- If you could see the dawn today, I know you would remember. -_

If you asked me what I remember of the past, I couldn't truthfully answer what I do. The only things I remember from my own past are the things that counted most.

I remember the pharaoh. I know I was one of his six Priests, and that I served him with all I had. I remember how he used to call upon me as a child, when he was looking for reassurance or counsel. I remember the nights I used to spend with him, absentmindedly stroking his hair and listening to him softly speak. I remember cradling him until he'd fall into unconsciousness, finally eased of the pain in his young life. I remember sitting by his side until I was convinced he would be all right without my constant presence. I remember how fond I was of him, and the loyalty I felt I owed him. I remember watching him sleep and thinking about the great ruler I knew he would one day grow up to be. The heavenly feeling of his skin against mine was one I knew I'd never forget.

I remember the fiery crimson of his eyes, and the way they were full of such longing and lonesomeness in the morning when he would wake up to an empty bed. I remember watching him from the doorway and wondering how I had gotten myself into such a tight spot. I remember hiding in the shadows, waiting for him to return to his lonely slumber. After he'd cried himself back to sleep, I would always go back to my quarters and wait. Wait for something that I knew would never come.

I remember the day he became ruler of Egypt. The brilliant aura of confidence he gave off was only feigned. I could still see the true pain of the small, lonely child I knew was inside him, somewhere. Atemu grew up to be the greatest ruler of all the land's kings, just as I knew he would.

I remember how he used to summon me to his quarters in the dead of night. Servants and people milling about the palace that late at night would always watch me so suspiciously, like I was some kind of fiend.

I remember the lust in my pharaoh's eyes as he watched me approach him. He was such an enigma, so full of beauty and catlike grace. That bond between us had never been enough for my young pharaoh. He had always wanted more. He sought me out, day after day, and still his hunger was not sated. He went to war, and went about his duties as king but always called upon me when he needed something to do.

I remember the priests. Priest Set, with his power-hungry father, as well as control of the Millennium Rod. I remember the way he used to smirk at me when I went past. I knew he was full of envy because of my bond with his king. Priest Set was one of the ones that went wrong. He chose the path of darkness and paid dearly for his crimes against his pharaoh.

I remember Priestess Aishizu, and her gentle yet serious nature. I confided in her when I needed someone to talk to, much like my king had confided in me. Our bond was different, blooming with fellowship and trust. Aishizu was perhaps the only one I could trust throughout my entire life. Her mind and heart were clouded in darkness, and she knew her sealed fate. Because of the Millennium Necklace, she had inherited its terrible powers. She was always burdened with the future, and what she couldn't control. She was powerless when it came to the pharaoh, because of the pharaoh's distrust in women.

I remember Priest Shadaah. He was the most mysterious of all the priests. Little did he ever say about himself, and little did he ever do. He kept to himself and went about his own business, though aiding the pharaoh when he was required. Shadaah wielded to Millennium Key. His quiet nature and calm façade allowed him to search peoples' minds with the help of his Key.

I remember Priest Akunadin, who was in possession of the Millennium Eye. The treacherous snake was the one who created the Items in the first place. When I first met him, I knew something wasn't right. Every instinct in my body was telling me to turn around and walk away from the road of becoming a priest, but of course, I ignored it. Akunadin's deceit went deeper than I had realized. He was Atemu's father, not Set's. His decisions led him to become a dark priest, working for the side of shadow.

I remember the lighter side of things, like my apprentice, Mana. She was a cute, bubbly and fun-loving girl who was my constant shadow. I never realized just how much I missed her companionship when I became the Dark Magician. Part of me was glad she became Dark Magician Girl, but I also mourned the loss of a magician's prodigy. She would have been a great mage, had she followed in my footsteps. I know my passing hurt her, but she too fell into shadow, though she promised to become a great magician.

I remember... faint things... that I know were important to me in my past life... and I recall a familiar presence that I feel around me now. It feels so familiar, like I can almost touch it... But something tells me this presence is not all it seems. The feeling akin to the one I experienced in my past life was my close bond with the Priest Karim, wielder of the Millennium Scales.

Karim was my support. Closer than the pharaoh, and yet more distant than Amun Re. He was a quiet sort of person, who just stood in the background and watched everything going on around him. He was like a shy angel, brought out into his full potential after my passing. I knew he would come into his own. He only needed a slight push.

I remember the nights I would spend with Karim, watching the stars and wondering about my life. We would always sit on the balcony of his room that overlooked the west side of the city and the Nile. The beautiful water was always a midnight blue in the dead of night, when I had returned from the pharaoh's wing of the palace.

--------

_I sighed wearily and opened the door of Karim's quarters, eyes cast downward. That pharaoh was too much for me sometimes. _

_I glanced towards the silk covered bed to my right and my gaze landed upon my most loyal and trusted friend of many years. _

_Karim. _

_He smiled and spoke, "You have taken too long this day. What duty of the king's were you seen to carry out?"_

_I laughed softly and shook my head. "This is but a normal day for me, Karim. I was... busy," I said, breaking eye contact with my inquisitive friend. _

"_There is no reason to believe I would mock you, Mahaado. I know of what you imply."_

_I glanced at him sharply. "What do you speak of?"_

_He watched me silently, eyes illuminated in the darkness. Why didn't he have any candles lit at this dark hour...? _

"_I understand what you and the pharaoh have been going through. I don't believe it is wrong, but there may be... others, who disapprove," he said slowly, standing up off the bed. _

_I slowly approached him and stopped when I was but a foot away. "What do you... 'understand'?" I asked, warily watching him._

_His gaze turned solemn. "It is wrong, Mahaado. If his father found out, you would be put to your death, and that is something I will not allow." _

_I locked my eyes with his, and even in the darkness, I could see the unsureness and disbelief inside his eyes. "I do not know of which you speak. Come, let us forget this now," I said, making my way towards the balcony. _

_I heard Karim's footsteps behind me as I walked out onto the stone balcony overlooking the midnight blue Nile and the flickering lights of the city. _

_Glancing behind me and seeing Karim approaching, I leaned contently against the balcony, folding my arms beneath my chest. _

_Karim stopped behind me and I heard him sigh heavily. "Mahaado, what ails you?"_

_I did not turn around but replied, "You are mistaken. The Gods couldn't have planned a better thing to happen."_

_Karim snorted uncharacteristically. I raised a brow. _

"_You can't honestly think I would believe you when you said that," he said. _

_I focused my gaze on reeds in the Nile, and the stars reflecting off the all too still water. _

"_I do believe. You would be wise to do so also."_

_I heard him become quiet. I looked at the sky, and was met with the brilliant light of a full moon on a summer night in Egypt. Soft winds made my hair fly about my face. _

"_Fine. Do not come to me when your choices come back to affect you life."_

_I said nothing. _

_--------_

That was the last time I had ever spoken to Karim. I remember why. I died the next day, in a duel against the Thief King. I remember the faint pain stinging inside me as he rushed to my side, holding me in his arms. The last thing I ever saw was his eyes, something I do not regret.

Now I know why I have these feelings whenever I am around the Celtic Guardian.

They are both the same being. I just never looked close enough to see who Celtic really was.

My life has been one that I made many mistakes in. I am grateful to have a second chance at life. I hope Karim has the same memories of me that I now hold of him.

I suppose there really are such things as living ghosts.

_- What I've learned is to remember things that matter the most, be it friend or foe, good or evil. -_

* * *

****

**A/N: **That's all for this week, probably. I thought I might as well put something up, seeing as I won't be around much this week 'cause of my exams, so don't expect too much from me until next week. _'All You Wanted'_ has been put on hiatus, though the fourth chapter is finished, I just need to edit it. Normally, Sierra or Celtic would insert a sarcastic comment here... But I'm all alone! -cries-


End file.
